


Wishing We Could Start Again

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alex is peter pan, I put just in case though it's not that bad i promise, Jack's a foster kid, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Somewhere in neverland, Songfic, fluff near the end, neverland au, the warnings do but don't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thought all hope was lost of finding a family friends, any kind of love he ever wanted. And then a floating ship comes to his foster home within Baltimore, and everything changes for him</p>
<p>// or the one where my friend told me to write a songfic because i had major bad writer's block, and this is what came from that and listening to Somewhere In Neverland a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pirates. Jack was kidnapped by pirates. Figures, right? A giant floating ship comes to the foster center for children, and he gets shoved along in there too. And for the record, Jack was older than everyone else there. In fact, he’s the only teenager taken by them. He sighed when he watched what he had called home for the past 12 years grow smaller as the ship flew higher to God knows where. There was a story about floating ships and magical lands the caretakers often told Jack and the other children about, but he stopped listening after the 5th family he visited gave him back to the home. He lost all hope by then. But at least the younger kids sensed no danger, too excited by the prospect of adventures with some freak that never grew. Hey, what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

“Alright brats! This is where you’ll be working for the rest of your miserable lives! And when you grow older, maybe some of you might prove worthy enough to be a member of our humble crew here!” The captain, whose hook-for-a-hand Jack counted as coincidence, barked at the young captives once the ship stabilized. “What a ray of sunshine…” Jack muttered to himself.  
  
“Who said that!?” The captain started stalking the lineup again, searching for the culprit. Jack laughed dryly and raised his hand. “Guilty.”  
  
“You! Where did you come from?” He towered over Jack- well attempted to at least- to intimidate him.  
  
“The home. You know, the place you just committed a mass kidnapping at. Which is illegal in Baltimore, by the way.” Jack stood his ground, met with the softening gaze of the captain.  
  
“You were still living there? Even though you’re not a child anymore?”  
  
“Yep I don’t really have that cuteness factor going for me anymore, if you can’t tell.” The captain walked off, back to the door he came from.  
  
“Good. We needed more people to do heavier labor. My name is Hook, but you’ll all be referring to me as ‘Captain’ from now on. Understood?” The children and one teen all nodded their heads in unison, along with murmurs of approval.  
  
“Good. Get to work!”


	2. Chapter 2

A week of grueling ship work wreaked havoc on Jack. Every muscle in his body ached from the hard work, and it didn’t help that he had to do more compared to the others because the captain found favor in him.  
“What a load of bullcrap…” He sighed as he went into the woods by where they were anchored for one of his many jobs- scout for danger and treasure at every stop they made. He didn’t find either, but he continued his trek into the woods wanting to explore. This was by far his favorite job, since it kept him away from the ship longer. After a long walk to the center of the island he found a tree to rest against for a while, able to get away with being out longer due to the size of the island without being tracked down by the captain. During his rest, Jack dozed off, slumped over against the tree.

“Hey! Who the fuck are you!?” Jack jolted awake at the sound of someone yelling at him and… ringing a bell in his ear? Okay, that definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing to ever happen to him.  
  
“Well?” The stranger impatiently questioned him, while he stretched into a sitting position after comfortably getting some much needed sleep.  
  
“Give a guy a chance! You just woke me up from a nap…” His morning voice while the other guy scoffed.  
  
“Okay, ‘a guy’, how did you find this place?” Jack went to respond, but could hardly hear himself of the sound and his growing annoyance with the high-pitched ringing in his ear.  
  
“Will you stop that already!?” He swiped at the air by him, expecting to grab a bell. Instead, he found a small, glowing girl with wings in his hand. “Oh shit!” He jumped back from surprise, hitting his tree on the head in the process.  
  
“Serves you right for trying to hurt her, you dick.”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your tiny girlfriend” Jack rolled his eyes, rubbing at where his head made contact with the tree.  
  
“Whatever. Can you just tell me how the hell you got here?” Wasn’t this guy just lovely?  
  
“I walked from the ship here because I wanted to be away from that hellhole. And my name’s Jack, not ‘a guy’. Smartass.” He rolled his eyes again while standing up  
  
“Ship? You’re here with- you’re a pirate aren’t you?” His eyes narrowed at Jack, who was getting an eyeful of the mystery man. _Green pants sure make the guy_ , He thought sarcastically.  
  
“Yeah, sure. I got kidnapped from a foster home in Baltimore and forced to work on a shop for the rest of my life. I’m a pirate alright.” He scoffed before sighing.  
  
  
“They took you? Huh. They usually go for younger kids, they get more work out of them that way.” He also softened his gaze, feeling sympathetic for Jack. He wouldn’t admit it to him, but he knew what it was like to be taken away from your home.  
  
“I think I recognize you. Aren’t you the guy from that story um- oh! Peter! Peter Pan.” The stranger was sent into gales of laughter from Jack’s comment.  
  
“Peter?! Where the hell did they get that name from? What else do they say- I’m a flying kid?” He continued to laugh. “At least they still remember me.”  
  
“Uh, yeah. They actually do.”  
  
“Oh. Well I’m 16, thank you very much. Well- I mean I was before I got here. People don’t age for some reason here. And the name’s Alex, not Peter.” He held his hand out and smiled slightly towards Jack, who returned it with a handshake, thankful to not be on the receiving end of Alex’s anger.

“So Jack, why’d they send you out here alone? They usually wouldn’t do that, unless they trusted you.” Alex had been talking to Jack for a while after the two climbed into the tree- well actually, Alex flew, but Jack didn’t think technicalities like that mattered. They were in a tree now, that’s what mattered.  
  
“I don’t know. The captain seems to thinks I’m useful or better for some reason, just because I’m 17. Making me the oldest there.” Alex nodded, listening to Jack, who glanced over at the sky before being sent into a frenzy by the setting sun.  
  
“Shit- I gotta go!” He quickly started climbing down, preparing for his race against the sun to make it back by his deadline of moon rise.  
  
“Hey- wait! Will I see you again?” Alex shouted down to him trying to be quick for his sake.  
  
“I’m not sure. I know we’re here until the captain finds someone he wants dead, so until we find that guy I guess. That might take a while, so I can try to come back tomorrow. He smiled up at Alex, whose smile faltered slightly at the mention of the captain.  
  
“Yeah- come back tomorrow!” His smile returned with the news of seeing him again. Jack nodded before waving and running off to the ship, Alex watching while his fairy started to lecture him.  
  
“N-No! I don’t have a thing for him, I just met the guy!” He sighed frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter! And it's longer too! Thank you so much for reading this, and kudos/ comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack made it back to the ship barely on time breathless from running through the woods there. He tried to sneak back into his quarters, avoiding the looks of others, when he bumped into the captain.  
  
“Jack! You were out there for quite a while, so you must’ve found something good right? Why don’t you come into my office and tell me all about your venture out there today.” He smiled, making Jack feel sick to his stomach.  
  
“O-Okay.” He obediently followed him back to his office.  


“So- Jack, drink?” He handed Jack a glass of an amber colored liquid before continuing. “What’d you find out there? Did you find something, or, someone?” Jack sniffed at the liquid before setting it down trying to hide his shock. Should he tell him about Alex? What if Alex was the one he was looking for? Jack doubted it, but it didn’t hurt to take precautions for it just in case.  
  
“No sir, I didn’t find anything.” The captain’s sickening smile changed to a scowl almost immediately.  
  
“Well then why were you out there so goddamned long!?” He slammed his hands on the table, standing over the now cowering Jack.  
  
“I-I fell asleep! I couldn’t find anything so I… I took a nap.” He sighed in defeat, because although he didn’t rat Alex out, he was still telling the truth. And going to be in so much trouble for that nap.  
  
“Jack,” the captain sighed, “I really like you. I enjoy having you as one of the crew members, but you know our policy here on laziness. I’m afraid you brought this on yourself.” He smiled maliciously, not looking the slightest bit sorry as his words implied, his gaze behind Jack towards a leather whip hanging against the wall. Jack followed his gaze and swallowed hard.  
  
“I-I understand, sir.” 

Alex sat on a tree, lazily humming to himself or playing his pan pipes while waiting for Jack. He didn’t have much to do, so he often resorted to music. He smiled when he looked over and saw Jack walking over in the distance, his head lowered.  
  
“Jack! Up here!” He smiled when Jack arrived at the same tree from the day before.  
  
“I don’t think I can climb today…” his voice quiet, trying the mask the pain he still felt.  
  
“What? Why not? They didn’t do anything to you, did they?” Alex’s anger rose when he saw Jack nod his head slowly.  
  
“Those jerks! I’ll make them pay for this! They won’t expect me this time!” Jack looked up towards Alex, realization setting in.  
  
“‘This time’? Y-You’re the one they’re after! Aren’t you?” Alex sighed in defeat, not wanting to tell Jack yet because he was fearful of what he might think. It was better he hear it from him than the captain though, so he decided to tell him.  
  
“Fine. Yes, they’re after me. And they have been for a long time.”  
  
“But why?” Jack asked, but was ignored by Alex as he thought of a way to get him up there without climbing His eyes lit up when he saw the faint glow of his fairy out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Come here. I got an idea to get you up here.” He smiled and grabbed Tink gently.  
  
“Okay?” Alex started to violently shake her over Jack’s head, golden dust showering him as it fell off of her. Jack sneezed a bit off, earning a slight giggle from Alex.  
  
“Now- uhm, think of floating.”  
  
“Floating?”  
  
“Yeah like you’re floating on air.” Jack nodded and did as he was asked, but to no avail.  
  
“Hm- not working. Try thinking about something else, like a happy memory?” Jack nodded and thought of one, smiling as he recalled it.  
  
“One of the families I lived with, the dad there had a guitar. And I desperately wanted to play it. So he taught me, and it was really cool. I learned fast, mostly because I’d practice until my fingertips bled.” He chuckled at the thought, met with Alex’s smiling eyes now level with his.  
  
“I think I have a guitar laying around here, so you’ll have to play for me one day! But now, let’s see how bad they hurt you.” His smile changed to worry.  
  
“I-It’s not too bad, just on my back.” Alex nodded in understanding.  
  
“I might be able to fix that.”  
  
“Really? You can heal stuff too?” He smiled slightly while Alex turned him around.  
  
“Let me see what I can do for it.” Jack nodded and lifted his shirt up, revealing multiple gashes of varying depth across his back. Alex gasped softly at the sight, gently running his fingers across one that ran diagonally across his entire back.  
  
“ _Ow!_ ” Jack jumped back slightly grimacing from the pain.  
  
“So how did those happen?” Alex asked, his voice shaking slightly. He couldn’t believe someone would do this to anyone, especially Jack.  
  
“He- He asked me why I was out so long, so I told him I was asleep. It’s partly true after all. And they don’t take laziness well.” Alex’s eyes widened, cautiously touching each gash, transfixed by them.  
  
“You took this… to protect me?” Jack flinched at each touch but smiled weakly.  
  
“What are friends for? So, you think you can fix it?” Alex smiled slightly before jumping off the branch.  
“I think I have something for it inside, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into another tree, coming back out a few moments later with bandages and other various medical supplies.  
  
“This is going to hurt a lot, but it will help.” He let Jack know while preparing the antiseptic.  
  
“Okay, but how- _fuck!_ That really hurt!” Alex stifled laughter while he continued to clean the gashes. “I warned you.” He wrapped the bandages around his torso once he finished to keep his back covered.  
  
“That should do it.”  
  
“Thanks. That was kind of a letdown though, I really thought you had some other kind of magical shit like the flying you were going to use.” Alex laughed slightly and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well not everything has to be magical.”  
  
“It should be. It’d be better that way.”  
  
“You know, magic’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Alex sighed.  
  
“It isn’t as good as you think.”  
  
“It’s not?”  
  
“No, it’s- you should get going.” Alex looked over at the sky, the sun low in it. Jack followed his gaze before cautiously climbing down the tree.  
  
“Oh! I’ll see you tomorrow! I’ll come back.” He smiled up at Alex before running back, looking behind him to see Alex waving to his new friend.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I didn't get the HTML quite right before since I haven't worked with HTML since like 6th grade, so I fixed it. I highly recommend going back to the beginning and reading from there on to get the new format, since it's a lot better! d(^u^)b

Jack snuck onto the ship, making it just before the sun set, giving him time to report to the captain.  
“Uh, sir?” He knocked on the cabin door, stopping when he heard voices from inside.  
  
“…that’s what I’m saying! We have to find a way to lure him out of there.”  
  
“Well, we could always try candy.” _**SMACK!**_  
  
“You dumbass! How many times do I have to tell you he’s not a kid!? He wouldn’t fall for candy...”  
  
“Well what about that kid you send out? Maybe you can use him to lure him out?” Hook smiled maniacally.  
  
“Yes, he has been leaving to the forest a lot lately. You may have actually come up with a good idea for once.”  
  
Jack moved away from the door uneasily. They were going to use him as bait? He walked quickly to his bunk, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. That would only make things worse if what they said was real.  


“I really thought you were better than the others, Jack. I thought you’d know not to slack off so much. I guess this proves we both were wrong.” The captain’s silvery voice rang through to a very groggy Jack. Being dragged from his bunk and beat brutally had put his mind in a haze.  
  
“I don’t… understand. What did I do wrong?”  
  
“Oh Jack, is it not obvious? You haven’t been reporting to me when you get back daily! You’ve also been escaping to that forest a lot this past week, so I know you were lying to me when I first asked you. I’ll give you a second chance and ask you again, so that you might redeem yourself: did you find anything in there?” Jack cried out in pain when the captain pulled him off the ground by his hair.  
  
“N-No! Just trees!” He sighed in relief when the captain released his grip.  
  
“I was hoping it wouldn’t come down to this, but you’ve left me with no other choice.” He sighed, shaking his head in dismay while pulling out a lockbox.  
  
“I know you’re not telling me the whole truth, so I’ll have to force it out of you.” Jack tensed up while the captain restrained him to a chair.  
  
“W-What are you going to do?” He sighed while pulling one of many sharp objects out of the box.  
  
“What I have to, Jack. What I have to."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tbis far! I have more ideas for this so expect less breaks in between updates (if I'm not too busy reading Les Miserables to satisfy my sister lol) and as always comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just realized how long this one is! Tell me what you guys think please? Comments/kudos are appreciated
> 
> // also has anyone else heard of AS IT IS? Anyone I've asked hasn't seem to know of them, but I do recommend them if you like music like All Time Low

“Something’s not right, Tink. He didn’t come today. Alex sighed, still waiting for Jack despite the sun setting.  
  
“Yes, I know he works for the pirates. That doesn’t make him like them though. He’s… different.” Tink continued to responded, each time sounding like light bells.  
  
“W-What? No! Don’t be ridiculous! I don’t think he’s cute! I mean, yeah, he’s got a nice smile, and perfect brown eyes, and the greatest sense of humor, and every time he looks at me it feels like time itself stops because of his wonderful smile, but that doesn’t-“ He cut himself off, bright red from what the fairy commented.  
  
“Yes Tink, I do realize that’s what people usually say when they have a crush. But I don’t have a crush! I have a friend. A really cute and amazing friend. Besides, if I tell him I like him, and I’m not saying I do, it could ruin everything. Maybe he didn’t come because he found out somehow, and he really doesn’t feel the same.” He sighed as more bells sounded from the fairy.  
  
“You know what? You’re right. I need to tell him when he gets here.” He gazed out at the sky again, waiting for Jack to return.  


_“Oh God Jack!” Alex ran to where he was restrained in the chair, tears at the corner of his eyes._  
  
_“What did they do to you Are you hurt?” He started undoing the belts around his wrists and ankles before pulling him to his fee and hugging him tightly._  
  
_“I was so worried.” Jack stood there, completely numb. Alex shouldn’t be here, he was in danger. They both were._  
_“Jack. Jack, talk to me. Jack! You don’t look too good.”_  
  
_“I-I’m fine. Honestly.” He smiled slightly, masking the tears in his eyes. Alex was worried about him? They had only known each other for a week. All his worries were put aside by the belonging he felt in Alex’s embrace. This is where he should be, no doubt. He should be with Alex._  
  
_“Run away with me?” Alex smiled hopefully, clasping his hands in Jack’s._  
  
_“Of course.” Alex’s smile grew before hesitantly planting a kiss on Jack’s lips. Once the shock faded, he returned the kiss earnestly. Alex pulled away, his flaming cheeks lit with a dorky smile. He began to lead him out of the room, until he fell into a trapdoor to a tank of water._  
  
_“Still can’t swim, little brat?” The Captain cackled from above, closing the top to the tank._  
  
_“And I wouldn’t move around too much, the piranhas will sense it.” He walked away, leaving Jack to watch in horror as blood mixed with water while the only other person to love him genuinely died a gruesome and painful death.  
___

“Wake up, you pathetic waste of a lifeform!” Jack jolted awake from his nightmare with the shock of cold water thrown at him. This made day 5. 5 days of torture, of nightmares, of loneliness.  
  
“I’m surprised you’ve held up this long. You’ve showed me something, how strong you really are. I’d hate to lose your usefulness to me so I’ve decided on another plan. I’m going to lure the cowardly brat out instead of having you tell me where he is.” Jack looked up at him, eyes wide with worry.  
  
“How do you know he’ll come?” The captain chuckled.  
  
“Oh, he’ll be coming alright.” Jack swallowed hard, unable to do anything else while he was dragged away in the chair.  
  
“If he’s coming after you.”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance how short/cruddy this chapter is. It's just a filler for now though, I've got better coming soon :)

Alex sighed, waiting for Jack yet again. “Something must really be wrong. It’s been 6 days, Tink. And I know he’s still here, their ship is here.” Light ringing sounded as she replied.  
  
“Yes, I know I have a crush on him. Don’t rub it in. I gotta find him though- maybe something’s happened, like before.” He stood up and started floating downward, his fairy pulling on his sleeve in attempt to stop him.  
  
“What, you don’t like him?” Her response was quick, sparking annoyance in Alex.  
  
“Look, if you’re not going to help, then- just stay here and keep watch, okay? I’ll be back.”  


Hook smirked from his nearby hideout, a cove hidden near the center of the island.  
  
“Perfect. He’s on his way for his little friend.” He looked towards Jack, an evil glint in his eyes towards the poor teen, tied to a chair and gagged.   
“Our little plan is working perfectly.”  



	7. Chapter 7

“Jack! Jack- if you’re out here, say something…” Alex called out, continuing his search through the woods. He had been wandering for hours, to no avail. That’s when he found a clearing, sending his hopes sky-high. He ran towards it quickly, only to find it empty- well, almost empty. All that was there was a chair on a sandbank in the center.  
  
“What the fuck?” He pulled a piece of driftwood out and made it into a makeshift bridge to the center, finding Jack tied to the chair, frantically shaking his head.  
  
“Jack! I was so worried about you! What the hell happened?” He threw himself on Jack, who was trying to talk but couldn’t because the gag muffled his voice.  
  
“Hang on, I can’t understand you with that thing in the way.” He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and carefully cut the ties on the back.  
  
“You can understand the goddamn fairy bells but not that!? That’s not the point though- you need to get out of here. Go!”  
  
“Leave? But I just found you, why would I do that?”  
  
“You weren’t supposed to find me, you have to go!” Tears burned in the corners of Alex’s eyes, hurt by Jack’s words.  
  
“I thought we were friends. And friends protect each other and help each other out, not treat them like shit!” He started storming off onto the driftwood, not wanting to say much more that could hurt Jack like he hurt him.  
  
“No Alex! That’s not what I meant- please!”  
  
“So what- first you want me to go then you want me to stay, why? What the hell do you want!?”  
  
“Calm down Alex! I want you safe. You have to leave so you’re safe.”  
  
“Safe? Oh sure, I’m safe alright, worrying about my best friend, who I might have feelings more than that for, causing me so much anxiety- that’s safe alright!” He rolled his eyes “I should untie you from that chair to punch you in the face- you’re just like them! You’re manipulative, and I’m tired of getting hurt by people like you.” He started walking off, leaving Jack in tears after his outburst.  
  
“No, that’s not what I meant!”  
  
“I don’t want to hear-“  
  
_“Now!” ___The beam Alex was standing on was quickly pulled out from under him, sending him into the water.  
  
“Still can’t swim, little brat?” Alex struggled in the water, trying to stay above the waves. It was true- he couldn’t swim at all. Jack watched horrified as Alex slowly drowned, unable to help. The captain laughed maniacally while walking away.  
  
“Well- my work here is done. Prepare the ship to leave!”  
  
“But captain, are we just going to leave the other one?”  
  
“Well of course! I’ve no use for lying, lazy scum like him on my ship.” He walked away, leaving both teens to suffer in agony as one’s life lay in a fruitless battle against his looming death.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to whoever finds the plot hole I just noticed while uploading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story's about ready to be done. There's about one more chapter left, and an epilogue (which I left open-ended cause I'm not sure if I should do a sequel to this. I have an idea for it if I do, but I don't know yet. So comment what you think cause I'd love to hear from you guys about it!)

“Useless! I’ve never been more useless in my life!” Jack screamed through his tears as Alex’s body lay on the shore, floating there long after he got enough water in his lungs to induce unconsciousness, or even death.  
  
“There’s has to be something I can do- anything!” He fell off balance, hearing the chair’s legs groan in protest as he moved back to stability. Jack’s eyes widened in realization before violently rocking the chair back and forth while jumping up and down.  
  
“That’ll work.” He smiled untying the arms and front legs from him quickly.  
  
“Now- how do I save him?” He sighed, plopping down beside him in the sand, growing frantic when he didn’t find a pulse. He quickly threw himself on top of him, breathing air into his lungs in attempt to revive him. He felt his heart stop when Alex lurched back to life under him.  
  
“What the hell?” Alex called out weakly. He laughed slightly, pulling him to an embrace with teary eyes.  
  
“You’re alive.”  
  
“I-I died!? I thought I was doing alright.”  
  
“Yeah but you passed out or something before your body floated to shore. I thought I wasn’t going to save you, I-I couldn’t find a pulse, and there was water in your lungs- so much water, a-and I-“ He paused when Alex hugged him, smiling warily.  
  
“Thank you.” Jack held him in his arms.  
  
“So- how’d the chair get it?” Jack laughed slightly.  
  
“They should’ve used a better chair if they wanted to keep me trapped.” Alex chuckled and smiled.  
  
“I owe you big time. But I guess that doesn’t mean much, since you probably have to leave now.” His smile faltered.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere. They marooned me here. Not like I wouldn’t run away from that fucking dump if I was still there anyways.” He laughed slightly before Alex took him by surprise, gently grasping both of his hands.  
  
“Run away with me then? It’ll be a better reality then what you’ve had before, I promise.  
  
“What, are you trying to ask me out?” He chuckled as Alex blushed beet red.  
  
“Well, um- actually, yes.” His cheeks glowed bright red.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same. I could see your imagination running wild, despite the life-risking part, when you were doing mouth-to-mouth!” He giggled slightly when Jack’s face flushed.  
  
“Y-You mean you were faking it the whole time?!”  
  
“Well, not the whole time. I came to, but very weakly, when you smashed the chair into a million pieces.” Jack scowled before slapping Alex across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark behind.  
  
_“Ow! ___What the fuck was that for!?”  
  
“Yelling at me and worrying me half to death.” Jack smirked before pulling Alex close by his hair, slamming lips into the others briefly.  
  
“A-And what wa-as that f-for?” He stuttered, his cheeks bright red.  
  
“To answer your question.” He smiled before lacing their hands together.  
  
“You know, you’re really cold. Like dead-person cold. You’re not a ghost or a zombie are you?” His eyes widened slightly.  
  
“No! Well neither of those two, I’m just immortal. There’s magic dust all over the island that’s been keeping me alive for like, forever.”  
  
“So that’s what you meant by some things are better without magic.” Jack smiled.  
  
“Exactly. But now that you’re here, it won’t be so bad. I can show you the ‘better- everything plan!’- well kinda.”  
  
“I wanna see!” Jack smiled eagerly.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, I'm afraid to say, the last chapter. But don't fret I do have an epilogue in the works and a possible sequel! So don't kill me yet please

“So that’s it then?” Jack looked out at the waterfall, a chest with golden dust behind it, pouring its never-ending treasure into the clear waters of the lagoon.  
  
“That’s it. Kinda like the fountain of youth, y’know. There is one catch though, that makes it different.”  
  
“Catch?” Jack looked towards Alex slightly.  
  
“Yeah. You don’t drink it. The last pirate to come here tried that, and it didn’t work. Only the ones who drowned trying to get to it got the effects.”  
  
“Including you?”  
  
“Including me.” Alex smiled slightly. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine."  
  
“No. I want to do this, I want to be with you forever.” He smiled.  
  
“It’s going to be scary, and very against what you're used to, are you sure?”  
  
“Absolutely.” He waded into the water stopping right under the waterfall to prove his point, his airways already filling up with water.  
  
“See you on the other side, then.” Alex smiled nervously as he watched Jack submerge himself entirely, returning his smile warily.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes of course this is short it's the last chapter why waste space to say he fucking did the thing to live forever? There's really not much explanation needed, guys)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that's been reading this! I decided against the sequel, so this is it.

Once, there was a story called Peter Pan, the exciting tale of a flying boy who never grew up. Except for the fact that the story couldn’t be farther from the truth.  


The boy’s real name was Alexander, or Alex more commonly. He was the 16-year-old cabin boy to a ruthless pirate captain, marooned after an encounter with a unique and rare treasure- fairy dust, thousands of pounds worth in a single chest. Presumed dead after drowning, Alex lived life immortal, constantly finding some new adventure to go on in the island- his island, called Neverland. Until the pirates returned years later.  


Jack was a 17-year-old foster child when he, among many other young children from the home in Baltimore, Maryland, vanished as the result of a kidnapping. Being whisked away on adventure was the last thing he wanted, but exactly what this lost boy needed. Exploring the island, he happened upon Alex, and despite their rocky start, they began on the adventure of a lifetime- spanning many more lifetimes. Daring battles, torture, and romance better than he ever thought possible- the two of them faced it all together.  


Now, they live their days together in Neverland, singing along to forever young, spending the rest of time doing exactly that together.  
**The End ******


End file.
